Strider's High
'Strider's High '''is the opening of Prince of Stride: Alternative. It was performed by ''OxT. Videos Lyrics Romaji = Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e Running high de tobu Emotion Kaze wo jikan wo kose yo iki no taeru made Drive your STRIDE Shut up! Loser bidan ni yoeba You guys, zombies STRIDE or die kakugo kime na Be speedy, freaky Hashiridashita maji na yatsura Amai yume wa ina, wasureta Tadashi sono Heart ima toraeta kaze no sakebi wo Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e Running high de tobu Emotion Kako mo mirai mo sutero ima wo kakenukero Tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata e to Flying high mo koeru Action Motto inochi wo tose yo kaze no yukusaki e Drive your STRIDE Open your eyes seiron nante suroomooshon de Take or miss it? keihou temaneku “Yeah, just be stupid” Toruku no himei kurutta tokei Saeteyuku sensu sono hayasa de Oitsumeru Tail “tomare” koete Michi naru michi o Kakero STRIDING, hurry isshun no Trancing high na kono Sensation Howaitoauto no saki no keshiki made ikou Kowase STRIDING, hurry sono kokoro Shouting high de hanatsu Passion Subete motomete inosensu yomigaeru mama ni Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind, so Kiiro ni kawatta kodou no shingou Chikatta shikai ga yume no you Zensokuryoku de saa hashireba mieru darou Atarashii sekai ga sono me ni Aizu ga naru ichibyou mae wazuka na seijaku ni Fuan mo amae mo suteyou haretsu shiteku zero Saa ikou ka STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e Running high de tobu Emotion Kako mo mirai mo sutero ima wo kakenukero Tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata eto Flying high mo koeru Action Motto inochi wo tose yo kaze no yukusaki e Drive your STRIDE High ni tsukiru made Up! Up! Speed up! Kyuukutsu na sono risou Kimerareta mirai sae Tsukiyabure ima wo yuke So, now it is time to run |-| Kanji= 走れ　STRIDING, hurry　あのGoalへ Running highで　トぶEmotion 风を　时间を超せよ　息の绝えるまで Drive your STRIDE Shut up！ Loser　美谈に酔えば　You guys, zombies STRIDE or die　覚悟决めな　Be speedy, freaky 走り出した　真剣(マジ)な奴ら 甘い梦は　否(いな)、忘れた 但しそのHeart　今捉えた　风の叫びを 走れ　STRIDING, hurry　あのGoalへ Running highで　トぶEmotion 过去も未来も舍てろ　瞬间(いま)を駆け抜けろ 飞ばせ　STRIDING, hurry　彼方へと Flying highも超える　Action もっと命を赌せよ　风の行く先へ Drive your STRIDE Open your eyes　正论なんてスローモーションで Take or miss it？　警报手招く　“Yeah, just be stupid” トルクの悲鸣　狂った时计 冴えてゆく感覚(センス)　その速さで 追い诘めるTail　“止まれ”越えて 未知なる道を 駆けろ　STRIDING, hurry　一瞬の Trancing highな　このSensation ホワイトアウトの先の景色まで行こう 更多更详尽歌词 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔镜歌词网 壊せ　STRIDING, hurry　その心 Shouting highで放つPassion すべて求めてイノセンス　苏るままに Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind, so... 黄色に変わった鼓动の信号 チカった视界が梦のよう 全速力でさあ　走れば见えるだろう 新しい世界がその目に 合図が鸣る1秒前　仅かな静寂に 不安も甘えも舍てよう　破裂してくゼロ さあ行こうか STRIDING, hurry　あのGoalへ Running highで　トぶEmotion 过去も未来も舍てろ　瞬间(いま)を駆け抜けろ 飞ばせ　STRIDING, hurry　彼方へと Flying highも超える　Action もっと命を赌せよ　风の行く先へ Drive your STRIDE 灰(High)に尽きるまで Up！ Up！ Speed up！ 穷屈な　その理想 决められた未来さえ 突き破れ　瞬间(いま)を行け So, now it is time to run. |-| English= Run, striding, hurry to that goal Emotions flying while running high Cross over wind and time, until you're out of breath Drive your STRIDE Shut up! Loser! If you get enraptured by a pretty story, you guys are zombies Stride or die--strengthen your resolve and be speedy, freaky Those serious guys who started running Had a sweet dream--no, it's forgotten But your heart has now grasped the cry of the wind Run, striding, hurry to that goal Emotions flying while running high Throw away the past and the future and race through the present Take off, striding, hurry to that far-off place With an action that even surpasses flying high Risk your life some more! Go with the wind Open your eyes, reasoning happens in slow motion Take or miss it? The alarm invites you, "Yeah, just be stupid" The screech of torque, a clock gone mad With the speed of your clear senses Chasing your tail, go past the stop signs Taking an unknown road Race, striding, hurry, this sensation Is a momentary trancing high Let's head for the scenery beyond the white-out Break it, striding, hurry, your heart Releases passion with a shouting high Pursue everything with your innocence revived Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind, so... The traffic light of your heartbeat has turned yellow The flickering view seems like a dream If you run at full speed, you should be able to see it A new world will be before your eyes In the tiny silence one second before the signal sounds Throw away your doubt and dependence on others as zero is broken through Shall we go? Striding, hurry, to that goal Emotions flying while running high Throw away the past and the future and race through the present Take off, striding, hurry to that far-off place With an action that even surpasses flying high Risk your life some more! Go with the wind Drive your STRIDE Until the high burns you to ash Up! Up! Speed up! Break through your narrow ideals And the future that's been decided for you And run through the present So, now it is time to run Category:Music